


Writing about my OC's

by IAMBLANK



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First two are so cringe, Gen, Love yall 4 reading my trash, M/M, Oops, Original Character(s), See this in a cringe comp, They're from my old wattpad, This will also hold spoilers for all of my characters, Ugh, but not spoilers, hehe, ideas for my other works to, im sorry, im still so sorry, its bad, its very gay, this will also have updates by me! :), 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMBLANK/pseuds/IAMBLANK
Summary: This is a dump of all of my original characters and things that probably didn't happen I'll go into more later :)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2





	1. It's true!

Toni:" Hey, is it okay to make out with my sisters killer? Asking for a friend..."

Meribeth, holding her head in her hands:" What the, pardon my language, evevolving FUCK did you do?!"


	2. Hah, that's kinda gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets sad then fluff  
> Tw; cutting flowers, homosexuality and doubting self worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cringe and it's really old (from my old wattpad, that's how old) its so bad ughhh jvffdthadjfskfkgllugfivhkn ljdut

It's was a somewhat weird day in highschool,the day started off ok then something happened to CookieDough,he got up in the middle of lunch and ran to the bathroom.

Once CookieDough ran into the bathroom he walked towards the mirror and pulled up his sweater and took out a pair of scissors.He moved his fur out of the way near the flower and cut it.CookieDough didn't hear the bathroom door open to reveal Cupcake.

He closed the door behind him before he could get a proper look at CookieDough so he continued.A surprised gasp came from behind CookieDough.He turned his head to look behind him,Cupcake grabbed the scissors from CookieDough throwing them to the side.

CookieDough looked up at Cupcake "what are you doing?!"Cupcake bellowed and grabed his wrist.CookieDough tried to get out of Cupcake's grasp,but he held on tight.After a while Cupcake let go of CookieDough,tears started to form in CookieDough's eyes he rushed to Cupcake and huged him.Cupcake huged him back,after a little while longer he moved back and bent down to look into CookieDough's eyes.He wiped his tears with his thumbs and gave him a reinsuring smile.

CookieDough smiles back "T-thank you so much." he said.Cupcake gave one of his famous looks of determination"Don't worry,I'll make sure you get better and I won't let anyone hurt you!".They shared their own moment 'there was something i wanted to tell him,Oh well ill tell him later.' CookieDough thought.They made their way back to lunch.


	3. 👀haha jkjk,, unless?

Starpop, in uniform: what if we kissed back stage? Haa ha jkjk,,, Unless?👀👀  
Jake, looking terrified: Y-You just killed my sister...  
Starpop: ik ik but what if???👀


	4. a story for school :)

How the light was fixated on the box is what caught my attention. I always found it weird that it was the only box that had the sunlight shining on it. There was also dust collecting on the others, but this one somehow stayed clean. And at night, the attic would always creek above my head, it was what keeps me up most nights. I finally decided I had enough.

I decided that I was going to find out what was in the attic that was  _ so  _ restless that it couldn't stay still for one night! I woke up in the early night and got up to turn on my light. I scavenged around my room for a flashlight. After figuring out that I don't have one, I exited my room. I went down stairs and into the kitchen. 

I turned on a soft white light above the sink. I went over to the sink and opened up a drawer underneath it. Inside of the drawer was a flashlight a few scattered batteries and an oven mitt. It perplexed me as to why there was an oven mitt by  the sink and not by the oven. Though that was something I could ask about later. I grabbed the flashlight and tried to turn it on and faced it to the darker corners of the room…. Nothing.

I turned back around to the drawer and grabbed some of the loose batteries. I took out the old ones and put in the new(?) ones. I turn back to the darker side of the room…. Still nothing. “I guess I have to buy new ones tomorrow.” I mutter into the darkness. I put the flashlight back.

I turn off the light and I headed back to bed. The following morning I get ready for school going about my normal routine. Once I get downstairs for breakfast ”Hey mom?” I ask my mom. 

”Yes, dear?” She asks.

“Can we go to the store after school?” I ask.

“Why? What do you need?” She asks.

“I just need AA batteries.” I say.

“What for?” She questions.

‘ _ This is dragging on.’  _ I think. “For the flashlight.” I say.

“Well we do need to go to the store anyways. So why not?” She ends. I nod. I eat my breakfast and run out the door for the bus. By the time me and my mom were home it was 6:00 at night and given that it was late november it was

really dark out. I told mom that I was going to do my homework. By the time I finished all of my homework, it was 10:42. Not being surprised at how long it took me to do my homework, I just got up and walked downstairs. 

Mom greeted me with a smile, “Well, welcome back dear!” She said while doing a colouring page. 

“Yeah… well, at least I got all of my homework done...” I said as I made my way to the drawer under the sink. I grabbed the new pack of batteries and the flashlight. I put the new batteries into the flashlight and shined it into the dark drawer. It actually worked! I smiled to myself. Mom noticed how I went from exhausted to excited. 

“Hmm? What happened?” She asked me, leaning towards me. 

“Nothing, I just put in the new batteries.” I said, turning back to her. She clapped her hands and smiled a happy smile.

“Thats nice to hear, dear!” She said. 

“ Well i'm not really that tired.. Can i stay out here and eat? Only for a while though…” I said as I pulled up a chair to the table.

She got back to her colouring page, switching out the colours every time she was done, “Sure dear. I don't mind at all, you don't have school tomorrow anyway.” I nodded. Soon she went to bed by the time she was 3⁄4 of the way  done. She told me that I should go to bed soon. But I just sat there in the dark waiting for the smallest noise.

After nothing happened for what felt like the longest time until I decided to just go outside for some fresh air. I sat on the steps up to the door when I saw something moving in the darkness. Waiting awhile I found out it was just a cat, it had big eyes and had a short coat. After it stepped into the streetlight, I called the cat over and it walked up to me with a happy chitter.

“Hey there, kitty. What are you doing out tonight?” I asked. It gave me a look as if saying ‘What are  _ you  _ doing up, human?’ I looked away, “I'm out here for some fresh air.” I said. ‘Hmm, I suppose I'm out here for the same thing. Despite the fact that I live out here.’ “You're a stray, huh kitty?” I say, scratching behind its ear.

The cat purrs loudly as it gives me a look. ‘Stray sounds to sad. I prefer ‘roaming’.’ I stand up. ‘Leaving already? We just met. Am I  _ that _ boring?’ The cat bellowed. 

“Yeah, I'm sorry that I have to go so soon kitty, but it _ is _ getting colder.” I stated, grabbing the door handle. 

‘You could let me in, you know.’ It meows.

I sigh, and give the cat a glance. “I can't let a stray cat in. Mom wouldn't be happy with me.” I inform it. 

‘Oh well, I guess I can't help you find whatever's in the attic…’ It waves its tail in the air. 

I blink at the cat, “ how do you know about that?” I whisper to the cat. 

‘ Oh dear, I know lots of things.’ it licks their paw, and starts cleaning their face. 

I walk to the door. “Fine, you can come in. I bet that you could have found a way in, anyway.” I say, opening the door the house. 

‘ Well you're right, I would of. But thank you for letting me in anyways.’ it purrs. I take off my coat as the cat rolls around on the carpet. I grab my flashlight off of the table in the kitchen. 

“Are you coming with?” I ask the cat as I patted my legs, getting the dirt off of them. 

‘ Yes pet, i'm coming.’ it taunted, as it ran towards the stairwell. I walked up the stairs, the cat behind me. Once we reach the attic I turn on the flashlight. There it was, that same screeching, creaking noise! The cat got up into the attic before me, ‘ Well, it sure is dirty up here.’ I climb up the rest of the stairs. 

“I would expect so, nobodys been up here in years.” I say, moving the flashlight around the old attic. There was quite a few things under blankets, and I didnt know that we always had so many boxes full of stuff!

‘Uh, dear. I think you will want to see this…’ growls the cat.

I rush over to the cat. “What is it?” I ask. But as soon as i get there im met with a gross sight, there are bugs and rats huddles in the corner of the room. I cup my hand over my mouth, and go pale. The bugs wiggle and the rats beady red eyes creep me out as they make a dash for further back in the space. I immediately run for the door, the cat chasing after me. I slam the door shut and run into my moms room. “MOM!” I shook her awake. 

“AH!” she grabs me as she wakes up. “Oh, dear it's just you.” she looks relieved. 

“There are SO many bugs and rats in the attic!” I say, shaking her awake. 

“Oh dear..” she says, grabbing her cheek, “Guess, i'll have to call pest control.” she said, getting up out of bed. I watch her almost trip over the cat sitting in the door frame. “Dear?” mom asks.

”Yeah?” I answered. 

“Why is there a cat?” she turns to look at me. 

“Oh, I let it in.” I say rubbing the back of my neck.

“Oh, okay then. We can deal with that in the morning.” she says, walking to the house phone. 

In the morning pest control came. I was so dead tired that I could hardly walk. They asked what they we were doing when we found out about the pests, how we think we got them, and other things of the sort. They said that we shouldn't stay in the house and that we should stay out until they call mom.

“Well dear, I still want to ask you about the cat.” mom said, after the pest control man left. 

“Well, I was outside. And then there was a cat.” I explain. 

“Huh.” says mom. She bends down to the cat and ruffles its fur. “Well it doesn't have a collar.” mom says, “Why don't we take it to the vet to see if it has a chip?” asks mom.

I nod my head, “that sounds nice,” I bend down to the cat. “ Don't you think so, kitty?” I ask. 

‘It sounds like a good idea to me, pet. Although I told you that I am stray.’ meows the cat.

We took the cat to the vet and found out that the cat is indeed a stray. Though we still don't know the gender of the cat, it would scratch the vet every time she tried to look. “This cat doesn't seem to have a chip.” the veterinarian had  said, “So it's up for adoption, is that something that would interest you?” she had asked. 

Mom gave me an awkward glance. “I don't know, do we?” she asked me, “Of course we will have to give it its shots, and buy it its own toys, litter box and food…” she said.

I agreed, “ it would be nice to have a pet and the house would be more lively!” I explained. Mom seemed to agree.  We got the cat its shots and went to the store soon after to get it its toys, litter box, cat litter and other cat necessities. We left with a wandering cat, looking for food, just trying to survive. We came back home with a cat who was loved and healthy. As I laid down in my room, Tuxedo in my lap, I finally go to sleep. No loud noises, no creeking, nothing.


	5. the tea

Cinnamon, talking to Luna: "you're really gonna break his heart?"  
Luna, not looking up from her phone:" Hoes gotta do what a hoes gotta do sis.."


	6. this happens every two days, ngl

Bubblegum, Tcat and Radio in unison:"FUCK TV, BRO-"


	7. Chapter 7

:) its not sfbg


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone had a happy Valentines day <3 remember that I love & care for you guys! ^3^ <3


	9. Chapter 9

hnnng ive been watching hlvrai and its all im thinking abt!! im sorry i have a fail and cringe brain!! im so sorry!! yess i will continue lamb! i just dont know when!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
heres my tumblr: https://stars-in-eyes.tumblr.com/  
,imujnhybgtvfcdxcd vfbgnjmk,l,kmjnbhgfv


	10. Uhm!

If you see me only use this account 2 write every few months no you dont<3  
Also new hyperfixation is mcyt sooo if u see me write 4 it yes you do ❤  
Tumblr is nyan-nyan-cat btw  
Uhh uhm happy holidays?


End file.
